


Wild Ones

by januarywren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Fenrir Greyback, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breeding, Can't forget the knotting!, F/M, Fingerfucking, Grooming, Knotting, Marking, Mating Bites, Menstrual Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pack Dynamics, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Virgin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarywren/pseuds/januarywren
Summary: “Now tell me,” he murmured, his voice low in her ear. “Why are you running from me?”“Because-“her chest tightened as she heard the command in his voice. Beta or omega, everyone felt the command of an alpha; the will to submit to it. To him. “You’re going into rut.” her breath came in warm puffs against his bare skin; his temperature making it possible for him to go without much clothing; unlike her, bundled in her coat and mittens, her scarf fallen on the ground.“Mhm,” he started back towards camp; holding her in his arms, as if she weighed nothing at all. “Does that scare you, little one?”She wouldn't see him take his rut with another. She wouldn't - she couldn't.AU | Beta Hermione is in love with an alpha. Fenrir Greyback.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastelWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWonder/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the talented PastelWonder. 💙
> 
> Your story, We Are No Ordinary Stars, was one of the first A/B/O fics' I read, and remains a favorite of mine. It's such a sweet and sensual story, I've never been able to forget it! 🤭💙 For anyone who hasn't read it, go read it asap: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421200/chapters/41010407 
> 
> All of your stories are wonderful to read, and you're such a sweet person! I'm always so excited when you update your stories, or post something new - they're like candy I'm eager to devour. 😂👍 Wild Ones came out of *nowhere* and I experimented with a different smut style (with a *little* A/B/O on the side...). I couldn't think of a better person to dedicate WO to than you. Your smut is perfection, and your use of description takes my breath away. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

She felt a cold nose press against her hand.

  
  
The wolf whined, a low, throaty sound.

  
  
_Hermione_.

  
  
She shook her head and stuffed her hands in her pockets. “I’m not coming back.” she said flatly, fighting the urge to hold on to him. The wolf snarled; grabbing at the hem of her jumper and gave it a sharp yank. She stumbled backward, her feet slipping in the snow. “No! I said-“

  
  
“I won’t ask twice, girl.” Strong, _human_ arms wrapped about her waist. “Come.”

  
  
“I won’t!” Hermione cried, squirming against him. He clucked his tongue and picked her up; cradling her in his arms as if she were a disobedient pup. He was massive, whether in wolf form or out of it; his corded muscles bulging and grip relentless.

  
  
“Insufferable girl,” Fenrir growled, skimming his nose against her neck. “Where do you think you’re going?” trees crowded about the forest; their branches thick and low hanging under the weight of clinging snow.

  
  
“Away from you,” she retorted, kicking her foot back against his shin. It was hopeless; his massive frame unmoving against her assault. Instead his chest rumbled with laughter; and he raised her in his arms, swinging her above his head. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, and her lips red; startled laughter coming from them, before he pulled her back down. She was dizzy; her head falling down on his shoulder, and her eyes closing.

  
  
He burned with warmth; flames lapping beneath his skin.

  
  
“Now tell me,” he murmured, his voice low in her ear. “Why are you running from me?”

  
  
“Because-“her chest tightened as she heard the command in his voice. Beta or omega, everyone felt the command of an alpha; the will to submit to it. To him. “You’re going into rut.” her breath came in warm puffs against his bare skin; his temperature making it possible for him to go without much clothing; unlike her, bundled in her coat and mittens, her scarf fallen on the ground.

  
  
“Mhm,” he started back towards camp; holding her in his arms, as if she weighed nothing at all. “Does that scare you, little one?” he held her like she was a child, Hermione thought, and squeezed her dampening eyes tight. 

  
  
Was that all she was to him?

  
  
She’d been seventeen when his followers had found her; a scrawny, russet colored wolf collapsed amidst their hunting grounds. She had no memory of the life she’d lived before; or how she’d come to their hunting grounds; the packs’ scent etched into every tree, and the carcass of every rotting prey. They’d taken her back to their village, where Fenrir had decided to keep her. She still remembered the feel of his hands cupping her waist, and his lips skimming her throat; his tongue lapping at her virgin gland. “Beta,” he’d announced in approval.

  
  
If she’d been an alpha, she would have been killed at best, or continually used as an example of Greyback’s rivals. “Good girl,” he’d crooned, as the pack around them chattered, and looked askance. “You’ll stay with me, in my tent, little one.” he’d decided, before resuming his ministrations; pinching and rolling her gland between his teeth. Her cheeks had burned when she rested against him; her knees like jelly, as he coated her gland in his saliva; claiming her as one of his.

  
  
Nearly nine months since then, she’d never left his side.

  
  
She’d slept beside him, since he’d claimed her; his arm slung over her waist and his nose buried in her hair. His scent was imprinted on her; crackling, smoking fires and cascading, autumn leaves, and she couldn’t get it off.

  
  
Even if she’d wanted to.

  
  
She was the one who he pulled into his lap at meals; tearing apart pieces of meat with his fingers and fed her by hand and cooed in approval when she licked the juice off his fingers. He’d wanted her to gain weight; her ribs exposed beneath her skin, and his hands easily spanned the width of her waist. He kept her to him as if she were something, someone, he wanted; snarling when others came to close.

  
  
Her days were filled with Fenrir; his arm slung about her and pinning her to his side as he inspected promising cub-lings, went on hunts, and expanded the pack’s territory. There were rows too; violence erupting between pack members, and rival alphas that came to challenge the famed Greyback. It was Hermione that treated his wounds; rubbing ointment into his cuts and brewing herbal teas for him to drink. She had a talent for healing; her rare time away from his side spent scavenging in the woods, emerging from the thicket with leaves in her hair and bouquets of wild ingredients in her arms, or tending the herbal gardens he allowed her. As weeks passed, Fenrir allowed his trusted brothers into their tent; letting her treat them herself, though he watched with a smoldering gaze, and clenched hand. She was becoming one of them; someone who cared and supported the pack.

  
  
_Still_.

  
  
Still, the women gave her curious looks; others whispering and pointing when she passed, as if they couldn’t decide whether she was a fellow predator or prey. Their silence was stark when she was with Fenrir, and their gazes subtly unwelcoming.

  
  
“Why?”

  
  
Esme, an omega mated to one of Fenrir’s brothers, told her why. “Fenrir treats you as a mate would,” she explained as she nursed her newborn. Hermione had helped her deliver the child; bathing her cheeks with cool water and tipping a reviving tea between her lips. Since then, a friendship had formed between them. “It’s unnatural.”

  
  
Unnatural -

  
  
Her brow furrowed. “Because I’m-“

  
  
“A beta,” Esme said softly. “Fenrir may enjoy your company, but he needs to have an omega, Hermione.” The woman reached for her hand, squeezing it. “Taking his ruts with you - knotting you - it would be impossible.” Hermione swallowed; her throat unbearably tight. “If he tried, it could hurt you; so very much. An omega he could take without issue, and easily pup.”

  
  
She hadn’t meant to be cruel, knowing how her friend had come to care for the pack’s alpha. And, Esme knew, how their alpha cared for her friend in turn. Her very scent was drowning in him; a privilege he’d allowed no one else.

  
  
“You understand, don’t you?” Esme asked. “He’ll have to give you up, sweetheart.” 

  
  
“I…” Hermione nodded, forcing the words out of her mouth. “I do.”

  
  
Fenrir would have to mate someone else; an omega who he could take with abandon and have carry his pups; hopefully every breeding season. Hermione had let the thought eat away at her; knowing what her friend said was true. As a beta, she wasn’t suitable for him. And looking into his eyes, as his hand curled about her chin, and forced her head upward; she wished it weren’t.

  
  
_Fenrir_, her heart cried.

  
  
“I can’t watch you with someone else,” she whispered. “I just…can’t.”

  
  
She’d known what was coming when Fenrir had grown snappish and irritable, flying into rages when a stag had escaped them during a hunt; and brutally beat Rabastan, a young beta, into a bloodied pulp because of it. Fenrir had pulled her into his arms after; carding his bloodied hands through her hair and chuffed at her neck; his teeth suckling on her gland. Over his shoulder, she’d met Esme’s concerned eyes.

  
  
The next day, Esme had helped her pack, while Fenrir had headed another hunting party. Hermione had begged off with a headache, making Fenrir laugh. “You read too much, pup.” Something that no one could accuse him of doing, or any of the pack, really; she being one of the few who loved to read the scattered books his tent contained. She’d started to teach a few of the pups how to read, cuddling them in her lap, and drawing letters on the ground with her finger; before teaching them from a tattered book of fairy tales.

  
  
He’d wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her close; his mouth claiming hers. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue, before slipping it inside her hot mouth; the silky feel of his tongue gliding against her canines, and her gums making her squirm. Her tongue curled about his; the two, thick muscles dancing together. He growled as he inhaled; smelling the musky aroma of her cunt. He broke away from her.

  
  
“Tease,” he growled, ripping his fingers through his hair. “Stay here while I’m gone, Hermione.” He rarely said her name; often calling her little girl, or pup, or even kitten; like the first time she’d caught a cold, and had clung to him as he bathed her; coaxing her wild curls to submit to his ministrations. Afterward he’d wrapped her in a sheet, and pulled her into bed; murmuring into her throat that she was as helpless as a newborn kitten, one that he wanted to devour and keep in his arms without end.

  
  
His helpless kitten, meowing and sweet.

  
  
She’d felt like one, as she stumbled through the forest; her sack slung across her shoulder. She had only taken what belonged to her; a book of fairy-tales that Fenrir had given her, a small tin of salve for cuts, and rations that Esme had pressed into her hands. She’d made sure to head in the opposite direction from the hunting party; having an idea of where they’d been from Esme. She hadn’t thought as she wandered; stumbling over fallen logs and skidded over ice patches, until the sun had started to set.

  
  
She’d made camp in a cave she’d found; transforming into her wolf form and slept beside the crackling fire; having never felt so alone. Where would she go? Now, held harshly in Fenrir’s arms, she felt nothing but shame.

  
  
Warmth. _Relief_.

  
  
“Stupid girl,” Fenrir snarled, and Hermione burst into tears.

* * *

  
  
“I’m sor-“

  
  
“Stupid girl-“

  
  
He shook her; her teeth rattling together. “Stupid, foolish girl- “

  
  
She tasted his rage on her tongue; a whirlwind of gnashing teeth, and stinging flames.

  
  
“S-Sorry Fenr-” she cried out as his hand cupped between her legs; his claws ripping through the fabric of her jeans. The cold breeze whistled; winding through her exposed legs. “Please!”

  
  
She was afraid and excited, freezing and warm all at once. She squirmed, her legs rubbing against his; as if nothing mattered but him touching her; _claiming_ her as his own, though she knew it was impossible. Tears streaked down her cheeks, glittering like snow crystals.

  
  
“This,” Fenrir snarled. “This cunt is mine.” He thrust his fingers past her knickers into her cunt; growling as he found it dry, and tremors racked her skin. He moved his calloused fingers in circles against her clit; feeling her thatch of soft curls. “Mine to have, mine to _fuck_.” Hermione keened, the pleasure from the warmth of his hand tinged with pain as he forced her cunt to dampen; her body hopeless to fight him.

  
  
“You are mine, kitten.” She felt her heart break under his gaze; his eyes dark and glittering like obsidian. She saw wide eyes, and parted lips reflected in them; her curls streaming in the wind. “_Mine_.”

  
  
He’d accept nothing else.

  
  
“Yours,” she gasped, his fingers curled inside of her; stroking and plucking at her cunt. She couldn’t think, she couldn’t feel anything but him. She wanted him to bury himself in her; forcing her legs open, and her cunt to receive him as if she were enough; the same as any sweet and welcoming omega. She wanted -

  
  
She wanted all of him, she whimpered, even if he tore her apart. “Only yours.”

  
  
Overhead, birds scattered.

* * *

  
  
Fenrir was heedless of the stares, and the pack’s open mouths; the musky scent of arousal drenching the air.

  
  
He stormed through the hunting camp; holding his kitten in his arms, while furiously fingering her. She writhed against his hand; clutching at his shoulders and screamed, careless about who could hear her. She’d come once from his hand, and he was making her come again; his fingers pleasuring her cunt without mercy.

  
  
“F-Fenrir!”

  
  
His mouth caught hers; kissing her relentlessly. Her lips were swollen and bruised beneath his nibbling canines; and her mouth plundered, as his tongue slid into her warm cavern. It was his to mark, his to devour as no one else ever would.

  
  
Quim dripped from her, staining the snow in their wake.

* * *

  
  
Fenrir threw her down against his bed roll.

  
  
He ignored the open tent flaps; knowing that the others would witness their coupling. He wanted them to; purring at the thought of the hunting party, and later, the pack seeing her as his.

  
  
“Hermione,” Fenrir crooned, her name delightful on his tongue. She was his kitten, his Hermione, and soon his ravaged mate. He towered above her, stripping his pants off; allowing his cock to spring free. He knew she was untouched by another; her cunt as virgin as the beautiful gland on her throat was. If she weren’t, he would have killed anyone who’d touched her; who’d taken what was his.

  
  
Hermione scrambled to pull her own clothes off -

  
  
His hands caught hers.

  
  
“No,” he snarled. She was his to have, his to take care of. He’d broken omegas, betas; even alphas before, making them bend beneath his will. He’d deprived them all of his knot; never wanting to be locked inside of his prey or pup them. She was different; a beta from nowhere, a beta he’d scented and never let go of. She was Hermione; in his bed and outside of it. She would want for nothing; her body learning to sing beneath his touch. And her heart -

  
  
Her heart would beat in the palm of his hand, his fingers wrapped about it (cradling; _gently_, gently).

  
  
He pulled her jacket free from her arms, before sweeping his gaze over her approvingly. She shivered beneath it; and his lips crooked into a smile. “Naughty kitten,” he murmured, ripping her shirt free; exposing her naked body beneath. Her breasts were cutely rounded, and her pink nipples begging for him to taste them.

  
  
_First_.

  
  
He leaned forward, bracing himself above her with his arms.

  
  
“You had no right to leave,” he said lowly, the taut muscles in his biceps rippling. “Who helped you, kitten?” His voice was dangerously soft; and canines glinted in the morning light.

  
  
His hand swept down to her cunt, stroking his fingers against her glistening folds.

  
  
“No one,” she breathed, her pupils blown wide.

  
  
Oh, his sweet girl was lying.

  
  
His fingers plucked at her cunt, pinching her folds as she cried out. “Do you want to play this game with me, little one?” He asked, lowering his head. His furred cheek tickled her chin; as his lips found her gland. He snarled as he inhaled; his scent having faded from her. “I don’t think you’ll like it.”

  
  
His tongue flicked against her gland, tracing the puffy outline. He knew she had scars that decorated her skin; scars from his teeth when he’d restrained himself from ravaging her gland, instead imprinting himself on the inside of her thigh, the outer side of her wrist, and anywhere but there; her untouched gland taunting and teasing him.

  
  
It was fucking hell when he groomed her; coating the whole of her skin in him, as he lapped and suckled her with his greedy tongue, and greedier still mouth. She’d whimper and squirm beneath him; his hands holding her open, and relentlessly in place. Her cunt and her other, tighter hole knew the feel of his thrusting, powerful tongue; just as she’d soon come to know his cock, and his inflamed knot. He always slept last and awoke first; his instincts screaming at him to make her his; _groom_ her, _fuck_ her, _pup_ her.

  
  
She was his sin; begging to be indulged in.

  
  
And he did, he _did_, the moment she awoke; grooming her until she was gasping and soaking wet, covered in his saliva as he purred, wanting the world to know that she was his, his, _his_.

  
  
“Fenrir,” she gasped, his attention snapping back to her. He tightened his grip, as she writhed; whimpering that his fingers were too much. Cruelly he forced them deeper into her cunt, crooking his fingers against a place he knew she would love.

  
  
She bucked her hips again against his hand; his wrist heavy on her clit. His fingers were unrelenting as they wriggled inside of her; his claws dragging against her insides, just hard enough for her to feel them, without breaking skin. “I-It hurts-“

  
  
She was trembling and aching in his arms; moaning and panting his name.

  
  
“I know.” He crooned. He knew that she was oversensitive; her cunt a bundle of frenzied nerves. “I know, kitten.” He blew warm air against her gland, watching as her skin shivered. He was going to claim her as his mate and take her again and again, until her body remembered nothing but the feel of him, and how he’d made her feel.

  
  
Her own pretty fingers would never compare.

  
  
“P-Please,” she sobbed as she shifted beneath him, a hopeless attempt to escape his firm hand. He rolled his thumb against her clit; adding to the stimulation. Juices dripped from her cunt; soaking his hand, and the sheets beneath them, making her whimper loudly. An orgasm was wracking its way through her; her hands clutching at his arms.

  
  
“Tell me who helped you,” he murmured, nuzzling her gland. “And I’ll bring you to ecstasy, Hermione.”

  
  
She’d been his, since the first moment he saw her; a little, lost runt stumbling into the wolves’ den. He could have snapped her up and devoured her, ripping her apart with his canines. Instead.

  
  
Instead -

  
  
“Esme,” she gasped, wrapping her legs about his.

  
  
He hummed against her skin, quickly drawing her to orgasm again. He adored how she thrashed and writhed, her cunt clenching against his fingers; as she knew only him. The prettiest shade of pink painted itself across her cheeks, and down across her chest.

  
  
“Fenrir, p-please,” she hugged herself to him, her hands scrabbling across his back, and nails digging into his skin. “Please don’t hurt her - she’s my f-friend,” she keened as he drew his fingers out of her, cum covering them. He brought his fingers to his lips, slurping and swallowing her arousal from them. “She told me the t-truth, _oh_!”

  
  
Cum spilled from her cunt still, her orgasm without end.

  
  
“Oh kitten,” he murmured, lifting his head to kiss her bruised lips. “You know you’re the only one I’ll never hurt.” His hand crept between them, caressing her flat stomach. “And our pups, when we have them.” He felt himself harden at the thought of her carrying his young; her cheeks flushed with his attention, and stomach curved. He’d watched her with the pack’s young; taking them into her lap, as if they were her own.

  
  
Her eyes clouded again, and her lip wobbled.

  
  
“Fenrir, we c-can’t-“

  
  
“Hush,” he scolded, covering her mouth with his. Their canines clashed as his tongue forced its way into her mouth again. He felt himself changing; his tongue elongating and thickening as his body grew more wolf-like. Fur covered his cheeks; tickling her skin. The need to claim her was burning in his veins; as he snarled lowly, tickling her throat with his tongue.

  
  
She made smothered noises; his tongue stroking the back of her throat, careful not to trigger her gag reflex. He was coating all of her in the scent of him; forcing her to swallow his saliva, before he withdrew from her hot, panting mouth. “I’ll take care of you, little one.” He murmured, his voice grave. “Your cunt will accept all of me.”

  
  
She felt warmth flush across her pelvis; steady and low inside of her, making her toes curl. “What did you do?” she whispered. She was beginning to feel as if she were drugged; her cunt clenching about nothing and begging to be filled. “Fenrir?” He didn’t answer, instead brushing his thumb against her lip; wiping away beads of saliva.

  
  
He leaned back on his haunches, before reaching for her fallen bag. He pulled out her salve; one that she’d made to heal cuts and bruises. He opened the top and dipped his fingers inside; coating them liberally with the remaining ointment. “Did you ever wonder why I had you make this?”

  
  
“Because I…I wanted to help,” she blinked at his question. Her thoughts were hazy; as if she were thinking through a fog. “If you were hurt - “

  
  
He chuckled and parted her legs wide. “So, trusting, little one. I wanted you to be prepared.” He shushed her as she whimpered, knowing that her cunt was sore. It wouldn’t do; not when he would have her; again, and again. He had an idea of what would help her; what would make taking her possible.

  
  
Gently he slipped his fingers inside of her, coating her insides with the salve. Her eyes fluttered as she relaxed, sighing at the way she was beginning to feel boneless; as if she were putty in his fierce, loving hands. Arousal, and melting salve trickled from her.

  
  
Her eyes flew open as he covered her body with his, and his cock bumped against her opening. She knew his size; having awoken with his erection pressed against her back, and hips rolling against hers countless times. But it’d never gone in; never -

  
  
Her breath hitched.

  
  
“I’ve wanted you ever since I tasted you,” Fenrir murmured, dipping his head to lick at her gland again. She tasted like cinnamon and spice; sweet excitement bursting across his taste buds. She whimpered at the feeling, and he smiled as he felt her legs part on their own accord. “You, little enchantress.”

  
  
_Only you_.

  
  
She hadn’t known that he’d been able to smell her designation as soon as she came to stand at his feet; her wide, frightened eyes meeting his and canines nibbling on her plump bottom lip. He’d wanted to take her lip and bite it with his own; laving his tongue across her lips, and then down to her gland. And he had tasted her; marking her in his scent as if she were immediately one of their own. And she was, only so, so much more.

  
  
Slowly he rocked his hips against her, dipping his shaft in and out of her. Her cunt was unbearably wet; and cool, the salve soothing the raw nerves. His hand crept up from her stomach, groping her tender breasts. Moans slipped from her lips, Hermione looking up to the tent’s roof. She wanted to -

  
  
Her head lolled; her thoughts cloudy. She wanted to know, something; something _important_.

  
  
“Were there others?” She breathed. _Are there others now_?

  
  
“Never after you.”

  
  
His voice was stark with honesty and need for her.

  
  
He palmed her breast, feeling her nipple harden against his palm. He was hardening; his erection prominent as he moved his cock further into her, his tip pushing between her folds. She was tight and welcoming; her cunt stretching about him. “F-Fenrir,” she moaned.

  
  
He praised her as he pushed further inside of her; going agonizingly slow. His knot weighed against her clit; heavy and becoming heavier still when he started to thrust into her. He kissed her throat and soaked her gland in saliva, and his chest vibrating as he purred, nothing feeling as right as having her soft body beneath his.

  
  
_mate - mate - mate_.

  
  
She arched her back, thrusting her breasts forward, and welcoming him inside of her. Her body was untouched but eager for his attention; his purrs forcing her to calm as he tore through her hymen. “Shh,” he rumbled, licking at her face as she flinched. His tongue was coarse as it rubbed her skin, as if it were sandpaper. “You’re doing well, little one.” She’d never be hurt again; not because of his hands.

  
  
He doubled his attentions, fondling her breast and pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. It worked to distract her; her eyes full of lust, as she met his gaze. She’d never been afraid of him; as trusting as a pup in his hands. He rolled his hips against hers, his desire to fuck her deeper sinking into her.

  
  
She nodded her head.

  
  
Soon she was keening and scraping her fingernails against his back; and he was roaring as he moved inside of her, jutting his hips against hers. She was so, so small and fragile, unbearably so, when compared to him; his instincts screaming to protect her and take her all at once. She was all he could see; all he could touch and feel, and she was consuming his world.

  
  
“Fuck!” He swore, feeling as her cunt struggled to accept all of him. She was trying; his sweet, precious girl to; his eyes narrowing as her hands moved to cling to the sheets; her knuckles white and fingers taut. “Come on sweetheart.”

  
  
He leaned back and hooked her legs over his shoulders; feeling as her cunt opened further to him. With the salve spilling from her cunt, and his pheromone filled saliva inside of her; her struggle was easing, and feelings consuming her. She felt every inch of him as he thrusted, and she cried out every time he withdrew; loving the feeling as he thrusted back in with utter control. Pre-cum leaked from his cock; sticky and warm inside of her; the feeling the same as when he cradled her face in his hands, and dusted her cheeks, her nose, and temple with kisses.

  
  
“Hermione,” he panted, her name heaven on his tongue. His hand gripped her waist, keeping her in place as he used his other hand to part her open even further. Through her pheromone drenched haze, she could barely feel the twinge of pain as he relentlessly spread her; her swollen and pink pussy on display. She would do anything, anything he asked; anything he wanted, if only he’d keep touching her. “I’m going to knot you.”

  
  
His tone was softer than she’d ever heard it. He was more than an alpha; more than a man in that moment, he was Fenrir baring his soul to her. She reveled in it and cupped his cheek in her small hand.

  
  
“I t-trust you,” she whimpered, her tongue lolling from her mouth; as he held her tortuously still. His knot was engorged and heavy; as he slowly,_ slowly_ pushed it inside of her. She wanted to struggle against the intrusion but couldn’t, he held her too tightly to.

  
  
“Good girl,” he whispered harshly; his claws sinking into her shaking thighs. “Stay still.” He reminded her, as she tried to shift; lifting her hips. He had to have perfect control; his canines biting his tongue, and blood filled his mouth as he swallowed inclinations of fucking her until she screamed and tore about him. She was different from the others. Precious. Sweet.

  
  
_Special_.

  
  
“Good, good girl,” he repeated, sinking entirely inside of her; knot and all. He’d never believed in impossible things, in an alpha always killing a beta if they took them. He wouldn’t break her; he wouldn’t kill her if he fucked her. They were possible, his heart whispered, they were meant to be. She was stretched to the very brim; his cock buried inside of her, and his knot -

  
  
She arched her back, tense beneath his hold. “Fenrir!”

  
  
His knot was flaying her open; her breath coming in short gasps of ecstasy. He could tear her apart if he wanted; if his control slipped for one, blissful second. His hand cupped her cheek, and his thumb brushed tears away.

  
  
“Precious girl,” he praised, his voice thick and filled with love. He would remember the sight of her; her curls spread over the pillow, melting snow dusted across her skin, and her face flushed with lustful wonder forever. She was unlike any he’d known before; anyone he would ever know. She would be his mate, his loyalty, his touch only for her.

  
  
He would never, ever let her go.

  
  
He thrusted inside of her; the feeling incredible for both of them. His breath came in ragged gasps; just as hers came in high-pitched panting. She covered her stomach with her hands; feeling the bulge of his cock, and his swollen knot inside of her. “I feel you,” she breathed in wonder. “I feel you inside of me, Fenrir!”

  
  
His heart swelled. “Hermione- “

  
  
“Fenrir,” she whispered, her voice filled with adoration.

  
  
He lowered himself down on top of her and kissed her as if he loved her. He did. He truly _did_. 

  
  
He laved her jaw, and her throat with the flat of his tongue, all the way down to her gland. Her arms wrapped about his waist; as if she’d hold him to her always, and she buried her face against his shoulder.

  
  
“Claim me,” she begged. “I want to feel you, like this, forever Fenrir, if you want me t-too.” She clung to him; raw and vulnerable, a weakened kitten held between his arms. Sweat rolled down her cheeks and trailed down until it hit her naked collarbone.

  
  
As if he wouldn’t. As if he could deny her, any more than he could deny himself.

  
  
His teeth ripped into her gland, as cum spurted from his cock; filling her with thick, fertile ropes of cum. She screamed at the feeling; babbling his name and entwining her arms about his neck.

  
  
_Fenrir, Fenrir,_ mate -

  
  
They were coming together, as he surged in and out of her. Her breasts bounced with every thrust, as he let himself bring her to orgasm; her thighs quaking as ecstasy crashed over her.

  
  
“Oh!” His adoration burned through her veins; his thoughts and feelings entwining with hers. He bore his neck to her; a stunningly vulnerable move for an alpha to do. He’d never let her touch his throat before; not even when he cuddled her in his lap, and she peppered his jaw with kisses. If she went any lower, he’d growl in warning; his hand swiftly gripping the back of her neck. But now, now he made no move to stop her.

  
  
_I trust you too_.

  
  
She found his own gland, one that’d never been touched by another, and felt a rush of pride at the thought of making it her own. She licked at it tenderly, pure love emanating from her, before her teeth sank through his flesh. Like ambrosia, his blood filled her mouth and she swallowed; gulping it down, and letting him tuck himself inside of her, as she did in him.

  
  
She broke away with a gasp, her lips stained with his blood. “Fenrir,” Hermione whispered. She felt his emotions entwine with hers; the tendrils of his very soul now bound to hers. “I love you.”

  
  
“Hermione,” he rasped, over and over again; as she kissed his marked gland, and he licked hers in turn. “Hermione, my mate, my precious, little one.” The only one who would bear his children, the only one to hold his heart in her hands.

  
  
And in that moment, he knew, he’d found his home in her.

  
  
He threw back his head, and roared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connect with me: https://januarywren.tumblr.com/ 🌹
> 
> and ask for me my discord! 🌹
> 
> Beta'd by NCUH! 🤠


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy I was able to post this today! I've been dealing with carpal tunnel and wrote this while my hands/arms are wrapped up like a mummy's. 😭💖
> 
> Thank you for reading!

He was in heaven.

  
  
“Fenrir!” His mate cried; knuckles white as she pulled and grasped the sheets beneath them. Beads of sweat rolled down her collarbone, and further, between her breasts. Fenrir nipped at her neck rolling the tender flesh between his teeth. She was all he wanted to taste; soft skinned and love filled. His instincts warred with arrogance and pride at the other males hearing his mate’s cries; his knot burrowed and pumped cum inside of her.

  
  
Still, he wanted more.

  
  
“_Hermione_,” he rasped.

  
  
Her name was all that he could say; amidst snarls and ecstatic groans, as he was fully in rut. His vision was sharper, and his hearing keener; his sense of smell full of her musky wetness. The air was drenched in their pheromones; their scents becoming one. His hand found her clit; mercilessly rubbing it with his fingers. She squealed at the feeling; and jerked her hips back, as if she could avoid his touch. He snarled.

  
  
_Enough_.

  
  
His tail wrapped about her thigh and jerked it further open in warning. Her cunt was swollen and exposed; his fingers dipping inside of her and feeling where his thick knot filled her. She couldn’t have forced him out if she wanted to; his cock and his knot stretching and filling her needy cunt with ecstasy. He had to keep her in her place.

  
  
“Please!” She keened, turning her head and resting her cheek against the bed. He could feel her body; flushed and trembling, and her sweet voice as she asked for more. “Use me,” she whispered harshly. “I’m yours.” 

  
  
_Pup her._

  
  
He purred at her obedience; drawing his tongue against her neck. He knew his little mate was helpless to his attentions; unable to fight him off, just as his prey was. He rocked his hips against her, and felt as his knot widened further, further, _further_ inside of her; the same as if she were an omega.

  
  
How much more could she take?

  
  
He wanted her to break in his arms; falling apart in pleasure. He’d taken her several times already, yet wanted to fuck her, over and over again without end. It was more than being in rut; it was being in rut with the one meant for him. His perfect, perfect girl.

  
  
Her screams made him hold her closer; purring and rubbing his face against her shoulder as she orgasmed. The sheets beneath them were tangled and soaked with their cum; and he wanted nothing more than to swaddle her in them, and pup her; never letting her go. He left bruises on her skin; suckling and nipping at her glands, her breasts, and between her thighs in marks of ownership. She was his kitten, his Hermione.

  
  
_His _mate; pretty and wide-eyed.

  
  
He pulled his fingers away and found them drenched with her nectar; sticky and promisingly sweet. He brought them to his mouth and suckled loudly.

  
  
“F-Fenrir!” His mate squirmed against him, and his arm about her waist tightened. He smirked at her burning cheeks, and he dipped his head low; kissing her lips with his lips full of the taste of her. She was tangy; the taste electric on his tongue and cloying like honey. His tongue forced her lips open and swirled against her tongue; his canines clashing with her own. He would dominate her entirely.

  
  
He caught her lower lip between his teeth and pierced it with his teeth. Her blood bubbled to the surface; and to his waiting tongue, as sweet as her nectar was. It was his; just as everything he had was hers. He broke their kiss; both of them panting for breath, before he lapped at her bruised lip. “Hermione,” he whispered, her name burned on his tongue. He said her name as if she was his Diana, the goddess of the hunt, and not the hunted.

  
  
_need her - need her - need _her

  
  
She leaned back into him and whimpered as his hand moved to palm her breast. Her nipples pebbled beneath his attention; and he fondled them between his fingers; pinching them with his index and thumb. Hermione sighed at the feeling, her breath cool like peppermint against his mouth. He was learning what she liked, as quickly as she was learning how much her obedience pleased him. His hand strayed upward, and his fingers splayed across her throat, feeling her pulse race beneath them.

  
  
“Please,” she urged; her voice breathy.

  
  
She didn’t need him, as an omega in heat would, but wanted him as a beta. As herself.

  
  
She was trembling against him; a little kitten in his greedy arms. Yet she was greedy too; her cunt clenching about his cock; milking him for his release. He knew what she wanted, and his claws sank into her skin, just enough for her to flinch. “Fenrir…” his mate whispered. His lip curved upward into a smirk; smelling her rush of desire in the air.

  
  
“Careful, kitten.” He hummed; his fingers tightening about her throat. He was hard inside of her, painfully so; as his knot grew heavier with fertile cum. He held her against him as he rocked himself against her; driving further in-

  
  
and they were both gasping and cumming as one.

* * *

Minutes bled into hours and hours into _days_ of fucking.

  
  
Rest came in fitful snatches after Fenrir knotted her, and Hermione begged for relief. She was delirious in his arms; her body worked into a fervor of ecstasy, and his hand stroking her beloved cunt. If any cum trickled out from his knot, his fingers pushed it back into her cunt; his arousal furthering at the thought of her with pups. It was doubtful they’d just have one, if he wanted her like this every rut.

  
  
His mate squirmed in his hold, shaking her head from side to side. “N-No more,” she pled. He smirked, rolling his hips against hers; the movement causing his knot to gush cum inside of her. They both moaned at the feeling; their bodies locked together in shared pleasure.

  
  
“Soon, little one.” He purred, licking a long stripe up on her cheek.

  
  
He wouldn’t sleep, not while in rut, and with his newly marked mate in his arms. He knew she wanted to sleep and was tortuously overstimulated; yet he couldn’t let her go. His head dipped to her breast, and he caught her nipples in his lips; suckling them both at once. He’d fucked her in countless positions; using his massive body to cover hers, whether she was beneath him on her back, or on her knees while he took her from behind. She moaned so sweetly and took his knot so well; as he told her through grunts and rough praise.

  
  
He let her nipples go with a pop and licked her collarbone; feeling how she trembled. She was his perfect girl, his sweet kitten that he was quickly coming to adore.

  
  
He couldn’t _not _fuck her. 

  
  
All the while his pointed ears flicked back, listening to the noises around them. He was aware of the pack members outside; the ones fixed to their guard posts, and others, lingering near the tent to appreciate the pheromone-soaked air.

  
  
_Dolohov. Scabior. Rowle. _

  
  
He knew their names from their scents on his tongue and would remember the ones that stayed near too long. No one would have a hold on Hermione besides him; savoring her sweet taste, or see her adoration filled gaze. _No one_.

His lips curled at the thought; baring his teeth.

  
  
He looked down at his mate, as she shifted weakly in his hold and rested her head against his shoulder. Her curls were wild and free, though they had numerous tangles from his hands grasping them; and wrapping them about his fingers. “Fenrir,” she murmured, her voice sweet. “Please.”

  
  
His fingers curled beneath her chin and tilted her head back. She watched him through half-lidded eyes and parted her lips; knowing what he wanted. His tongue snaked into her mouth; long and sopping wet as it unfurled down the back of her throat. Hermione sighed, her hand resting on his bicep.

  
  
“Ohh,” she mumbled, as he licked the back of her throat. Saliva dripped from his tongue; thick and syrupy. It was brimming with nutrients; allowing his mate to thrive during his rut, without food or rest. She needed more of it since she was a beta; unable to produce nutrient filled hormones of her own, like an omega could. He cared for her tenderly; his instincts screaming at him to protect her as if she were a pup herself; dependent on him.

  
  
As if he minded.

  
  
He didn’t let her move as she tried to squirm away. He dripped more saliva down her throat and purred as he felt her throat muscles quiver and her tentative swallow. His hand found her throat; massaging it gently, encouraging her to swallow more.

  
  
“I’ll take care of you, kitten.” He rumbled, nuzzling her scalp. “Always.”

  
  
And like her nickname, she suckled as if she were tasting from a bowl of creamy milk; her eyelids drooping as her body warmed and her toes curled. Her small tongue lapped at his; furtive, tiny licks that made him chuckle. She rubbed her body against his; though he doubted she knew what she was doing. His saliva was filled with ambrosia like pheromones too…

  
  
Tied together, he let her drift off to sleep; while he rocked his knot inside of her.

* * *

  
“M-Mmph!”

  
  
Her fingers carded through her mate’s hair, her nails digging into his scalp. Her legs twisted about his head, holding him closer against her wet cunt. Her eyes had flown open when she felt him grooming her; something he hadn’t done since his rut had started, instead focusing on keeping her brimming with his hard cock, and his knot. “Fenrir!”

  
  
Her back arched, and hips pressed her cunt against his face.

  
  
Her cheeks flushed as she shamelessly smothered him; desperate for his teasing tongue. He’d applied the salve again; keeping her cunt receptive to his attention, despite how sore she was from him constantly using her body.

  
  
His tongue was sloppily lapping at her cunt; covering it full of his hot, and lovely saliva. He dipped his nose into her clit and she giggled; her laughter soon turning into panting and moans as he thoroughly fucked her with his tongue, thrusting in and out of her cunt like he had with his cock. He knew the places that would make her ecstatic, and she was soon bucking against his face and yanking on his hair.

  
  
“Fenrir! _Fuck_-“ Hermione cried, her release spurting from her, relentlessly.

  
  
She couldn’t keep track of how many orgasms she’d had, though she knew it was somewhere in the double digits. Could someone die from orgasming too much, Hermione wondered. She hadn’t found out.

  
  
Yet.

  
  
Her mate leaned back on his elbows and glanced up at her; his face shiny with her release. “Good morning, kitten.” Fenrir’s mouth twisted in a smirk. “Pleased to see me?”

  
  
Her cheeks flushed bright. “Always.”

  
  
Purring, he moved to cover her naked body with his; and began grooming her face. His tongue tickled her temple, sweeping down her nose and over her cheeks; before licking drool off her lips. As his rut had tapered off, he’d fucked her relentlessly; holding her hips and guiding her as she rode him, her breasts bouncing, and head thrown back in ecstasy. He’d left bruises on her hips from his claws and covered her neck with love bites; before pulling her flush against him and letting her fall into exhausted sleep.

  
  
Now he covered the bruises he’d left with kisses and licks, amid nips at her skin; imprinting his scent on every inch of her bare skin. She was his, his, _his_ as he was hers; and he wouldn’t let anyone forget it. Her skin was wet from his attention; drenched from his grooming and her wild curls tickling his face.

  
  
From the start she’d shared his bed and nestled her way into his beating heart. She’d been recognized by the others as his unofficial mate, yet ones like Esme had failed to act accordingly. The thought of finding Hermione shivering and in the woods made Fenrir’s teeth gnash. Now, with her neck baring his mark, and her cunt repeatedly made his, things would change.

  
  
_Many_ things.

  
  
Finished grooming her, Fenrir moved off the bed, and stood for the first time in days; stretching his arms overhead. He was nude; his tanned body impervious to the cold. He felt his mate’s appreciative gaze on him and chuckled.

  
  
“Like what you see, kitten?”

  
  
She mumbled something he couldn’t hear (Something that sounded like “_Yes, you cheeky arse_”), and his smile widened, his teeth flashing in the daylight. “So, you_ do_ have claws,” as if she hadn’t already marked his back with them, leaving angry and raw marks behind. 

  
  
She pleased him immensely; as no other had, and no other would. Mated pairs were primarily monogamous; rarely having interest in another, including the sirens that called to them, when the pack migrated toward the seaside of the forest, during the warmer months. They moved according to the seasons, and their nature; more settled during the winter when their females readied for spring, where heats occurred, and numerous pairs mated and/or were pupped.

  
  
He slipped on his jeans and pulled them low over his hips.

  
  
“We’ll go back to the village today,” Fenrir said, reaching for his ermine cloak. He had little need of it yet knew his mate would; the wind bitterly cold outside. “I would say the hunt has been successful.” A devious smile played with his lips, as he looked back toward his mate. “Wouldn’t you?”

  
  
Her cheeks flushed, as she lifted her head. “Yes.” He knew that she was too exhausted to stand, as she covered her nude breasts with the sheet, and his eyes trailed downward. His kitten was lovely; so, so _small _compared to him and blooming with sexuality. “You’re very lucky, _alpha_.”

  
  
He threw back his head and laughed.

  
  
Her fearlessness and pride were things he adored about her; especially as she would learn to stand beside him in the pack. He advanced towards her, sweeping her into his arms as she squealed; and wrapped her in his cloak. He would keep her bundled up and tucked beneath him always, if he could, though he doubted she would let him.

  
  
(_Let him_ \- the alpha!)

  
  
He sniffed at that, tucking his amusement behind mock outrage. “Yes, little one.” He murmured, pressing his lips against her hair. “I am.” He felt like the luckiest of them all; his instincts pleased as she yawned and snuggled against him. He’d groomed her not only to pleasure her, but to sate her before their journey home; knowing that hours riding would torture her sore frame.

  
  
“Fenrir,” she mumbled, tucking her face against his neck.

  
  
After four days, he opened the tent door; ready to take his sated mate home.

* * *

  
  
The great elk stamped their feet, and snorted.

  
  
They were magnificent beasts; towering above the werewolves that approached, and unafraid of them, instead lowering their heads in submission. They’d been bred by Fenrir’s great-grandfather; the elder recognizing their regality, and superiority to horses. Their horns curved upward and out; piercing horns that were stronger than any material known to man. Their wide shoulders and long backs made it easy for them to carry riders and their equipment; whether they bore armor and great swords or rolled up tents and numerous carcasses.

  
  
And unlike unicorns, or centaurs, they had steady personalities; not given to roaring and striking with their front legs. Nor, like centaurs, could they rant and rave about their rights; demanding legal representation in the pack.

  
  
No, they were suitable creatures. Fenrir easily swung his leg over his elk, Apollo, and settled Hermione between him; his arms wrapped about her waist, and hands holding the reins. He knew from her quiet breathing that she was asleep; warmed by his cloak and iron hold. His brothers surrounded him, mounting their own lesser steeds; the remnants of their camp, and their hunt slung over their elk’s shoulders, and from their own.

  
  
“A good hunt, no?” Thorfinn questioned, amusement rife in his tone. Rowle had been one to grow up with Fenrir, just as Antonin Dolohov, and Scabior had. They were some of the only alphas allowed in the pack; each coming from a lineage filled with subservience and loyalty to the Greybacks.

  
  
“A fruitful one,” Fenrir replied.

  
  
His hand caressed his kitten’s waist, as covered as it was by his cloak. He had little doubt that he’d pupped her, even then her cunt full of his release. “The pack will be overrun with little ones soon enough.”

  
  
“She has our loyalty,” Antonin murmured, his dark eyes missing nothing as they’d studied the girl. The beta, he remembered, Hermione. Fenrir had claimed her as his own for months before taking her; her virgin glands driving others, like Scabior, to distraction on occasion. Antonin had been privately curious about his brother’s relationship with her; though he’d had no interest himself. Hermione was a friend of his mate, and held her hand while she gave birth to his son; while he’d been away patrolling the northern border.

  
  
“Our little mistress now, no?” Thorfinn asked, one bushy eyebrow raising. “I’d say she’s established her claim well enough, brother.” He’d followed Antonin’s gaze from her neck to Fenrir’s. Marking females was common; alphas less so, especially one as dominate as Fenrir.

  
  
Fenrir’s chest rumbled with warm laughter. “You’ll find her a kitten with claws, Thorfinn.”

  
  
His glance slid to Antonin, where it darkened infinitesimally so. “I believe Esme knows my kitten well.”

  
  
“She does.” Antonin replied.

  
  
“Ah.” Their alpha’s voice was silky as he shifted, lifting his head high and looked straight ahead. It would be hours before they reached the village; and he would remain unaffected, his aristocratic carriage still. “She’ll be happy to see her then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connect with me: https://januarywren.tumblr.com/ 🌹
> 
> and ask for me my discord! 🌹
> 
> Beta'd by NCUH! 🤠


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Please read the tags. There may potentially be some A/B/O related *squick* and my intention isn't to make anyone uncomfortable, so please be careful. 👻🖤
> 
> Chatting with ReverseHipster about Wild Ones gave me an idea for an update; thank you!~ And thank you to everyone who is following this story, it means so much to me. 🖤🖤

Hermione yawned, stretching her arms overhead. Her shirt ran up; exposing her bare skin, and the freckles that were sprawled across her rib cage. She felt a weight on her thighs and glanced down. "Again, Alpha?" She mused, tracing circles with her fingers on his maw. His throat rumbled with a response, as he scooted up to pin her beneath his massive frame; and nuzzled her stomach with his snout, before sniffing and running his sand-papery tongue over her skin.

  
  
She pushed at his head, as his ears leaned back. “You know it’s too early to tell-“

  
  
He bared his teeth at her, his canines glistening with the saliva.

  
  
He hadn’t let her out of his sight since they’d returned from camp; their necks ravaged with the claiming bite, and his arm ever about her shoulders or tucked around her waist. It took only a moment for the other members of the pack to smell the air and taste their entwined scents on their tongue.

  
  
There was new deference towards her, and the others hurried to do her will. Hermione paid them little mind; though she was touched when a beta, Hannah, pressed a knotted wad of four-leaf clovers into her hand. “I thought you could use them,” she’d explained, her nose turning pink. “They’re useful in potions, aren’t they? Or teas.”

  
  
They’d shared a smile, and Hermione had resolved to make her a friend.

  
  
Dolohov had been seen with a dainty wolf by his side, with rumors that it was Esme. Since the wolf refused to catch her eye, Hermione thought it to be true; though when she’d asked Fenrir, he’d nipped her ear and told her to leave the matter alone. “An alpha has to discipline, little one.” He’d murmured, smoothing his tongue over her skin. Shivering, she’d asked if that included her.

  
  
He’d smirked and buried his face against her neck; caressing her gland with his mouth. He’d parted his lips and sank his canines into it; making her keen, regardless of the others about them. They’d known to keep their eyes away from their Alpha and his mate, even as he pulled her into his lap, and made her writhe against his erection. His hand had slipped beneath her shirt and pawed at her breast; rubbing and teasing her nipples until she’d been lost in his hold and demanded that he fuck her.

  
  
And he did; turning her aside and yanking his jeans down so she could ride astride him. He'd pulled out before he could knot her and chuckled at her cute wails of frustration. “No, little one.” He’d murmured, before standing and bringing her with him; her arms about his shoulders and legs about his waist, while he slipped his fingers inside her, and pumped them in and out of her. “You know I’ll need to prepare you.”

And he did, he always did; their tent filled with a salve that let him knot her without pain. As ruthless as Fenrir was known throughout the forest to be, he wouldn't turn against her; his little mate.

  
  
As it was, the thought consumed him as he tried to pup her; impatiently stalking through the village, while waiting to see if her bleeding came. He took it as a personal affront if it came; her blood staining their sheets red and making her whimper as she curled into a ball. Hannah brought her steaming teas and chatted with her about the pups that whined for Hermione to teach them more reading and writing lessons and the newly mated couples that had happened when a visiting clan had triggered ruts and heats amongst the unmated. The first time Hannah had visited, Fenrir had interrupted their tea by storming into the tent, with a look that was purely that of a predator.

  
  
“Fenrir?” Hermione raised her brow. “What-“

"Leave." He'd jerked his head toward the door, insistent that Hannah got the message; before focusing back on his mate. He’d stripped the sheets down, before placing her legs over his shoulders and lapped at her cunt with his greedy, warm tongue. He made her writhe with determined strokes of his tongue, ruthlessly holding back her thrashing thighs as he made her come with his mouth.

"What was that for?" She'd panted, her cheeks were bright pink and flushed.

  
  
“Do you feel better?” He’d asked and brought his hand to his mouth; wiping away the smeared blood with the back of his hand. She’d blinked at his question (still boneless from her orgasm) before leaning upward and wrapping her arms about his neck; tugging him down toward her.

  
  
“I do, you silly alpha,” she replied, kissing his mouth with hers. Her blood was tangy on his tongue and metallic; as she took his tongue into her mouth, regardless of it all. Their tongues danced, and teeth clashed until they were both panting, and he placed his hands on her pelvis; spreading his calloused fingers and kneaded her skin. She broke away from his mouth and studied his burning, dark eyes. "But what was that for, Fenrir?"

  
  
“You were hurting,” he said simply. “Something I won’t allow, little one.”

  
  
“So you decided fucking me would help?” Her lips perked into a smile, her pearly whites peeping through, and amusement was thick in her tone. He nuzzled his face against her neck in reply; tickling her gland with his tongue.

  
  
“Mhm. Not with this,” he rolled his hips against hers, his erection prodding against her thigh. “But with my mouth,” he drew a long strip over her gland with his tongue, leaving a trail of saliva on her skin. She shivered, before slowly, purposefully parting her legs.

  
  
“We could-“ his head lifted, and eyes considered hers. “If you’re gentle, Alpha.” She said softly. “No knotting or leaving bruises again.” She gave him a mock frown of disapproval, and he smirked.

  
  
“Have you missed me, Hermione?”  
  
He rolled on his back, taking her with him. He placed her on top of him, cradling her with one arm about her waist, and the other pushing her shirt upward. She went without a bra; her nipples swollen, and sensitive from her courses. “Poor little one,” he clucked his tongue, fondling her breast; and flicking her nipple between his long fingers. “Poor, little mate. So needy for me.”

  
  
She made a noise in the back of her throat, before rubbing her sopping cunt against his bare stomach. She had been wanting him; her body craving his touch, as much as he told her he delighted in hers. She bit her lip as she settled back on his thighs and felt his erection against her folds. She lifted her hips and eased the tip of him inside her; before moaning brokenly. “P-Please, Fenrir-“

  
  
He knew what she wanted, no, what she _needed_.

  
  
He'd taken her then; cooing as he filled her with his cock and fondled her breasts with his hand. She was the best mate, he told her, the most stubborn and challenging girl he’d ever known; yet the one he loved most.

  
  
The only one he’d mated and wanted to stay beside him.

He'd fucked her tenderly, but without mercy, as he slipped his hand down to her clit, and fingered her; making her gasp, and buck against him with arousal. He'd been pleased with her eagerness and made her orgasm with his fingers alone; before bringing her to orgasm again, with his cock inside her and his lips suckling on her breast. He hadn't pulled out before he knotted her; instead turning her so she was on all fours, and slathered her cunt with salve, before knotting and unloading his seed inside of her. He'd read from her own books that he'd acquired for her; treatises on their kind, accounts of their breeding and mating cycles, and healer's books on their anatomy, that her fertility was increased when she was amid her courses. She'd struggled against him until he'd taken her chin and turned her head toward him; before forcing his tongue between her lips and had her swallow his hormone-filled saliva. She'd begged him for his knot then and gone as weak as a kitten when he continued to fuck her; his arms wrapped around her waist and held her flush against him.

Afterward, he'd laid with her on their sides, spooning her and licking at her face and her neck, until her skin was wet from his ministrations. "Fenrir?" She'd mumbled, and he'd cocked his head.

  
  
“Do you love me?”

  
  
He'd kissed her nose, and his chest vibrated as he purred. “You know that I do.”

  
  
And now he lay atop her, his weight as a wolf enough to make her unable to move beneath her. She kissed beneath his eye and watched as his aggressiveness lessened. With the coming of the full moon, he’d taken his wolf form more and more; antsy with protectiveness, and impatience for her to be pupped. He’d taken to waking her with his sniffing and lapping at her stomach; insisting that he taste her scent and see if it’d changed.

  
  
She was starting to wonder how he’d be when she was pregnant; her thoughts beginning to weigh the facts that he might not let her out of bed, and definitely not out of his sight for sure. Her body was beginning to grow needy for his attention; an ache settling between her legs, and in her chest when he wasn’t inside of her. She’d confessed to Hannah, who’d told her that it would lessen after she’d had her first litter. “Though, I haven’t seen a pair like you,” Hannah had admitted earnestly. “It might not.” Hermione had groaned, and her friend had cheerfully snickered.

  
  
Mating between alphas and betas wasn’t impossible; as Fenrir had told her. His own great-grandfather had chosen to mate with a beta, as unpopular as the choice had been. She’d become pregnant after several ruts; eventually having twins, though the pregnancy had been a difficult one. Betas, though not as fertile, as omegas did have pups; though it seemed that they encountered more infertility when mated to an alpha.

  
  
“I wonder why,” Hermione mused. The records were scanty; though she’d heard of another clan with several alpha/beta couples and written to them. She hadn’t told Fenrir, but felt a pang of disappointment when she had her courses; and found herself spending more and more time with the kilting’s that she gave lessons to, and heard from her tent as they played in the village.

She felt his cold nose against her cheek and found her eyes flicking back to his. "Please," she keened as he licked her cheek, before taking advantage of her parted lips. “Shift for me, Fen-“

  
  
He snaked his tongue into her mouth and licked at her gums; coating the inside of her mouth with the taste of him. She felt drool trickle down her throat, and mutely protested; his paws heavy on her shoulders. He was insistent that all of her be soaked with his scent, as he continued his grooming sessions, and pleasured her with his tongue; regardless of his form. She shifted beneath him, and he let go of her mouth; drawing his head back and sweeping his gaze over her. She felt heat building inside her; and her cheeks flushed as he sniffed the air, before giving her a predatory smirk.

  
  
She wiggled beneath him, trying to turn on her side; as he easily laid on top of her, and kept her from moving. “I’ve found the matter to be simple,” a human voice purred into her ear. Her human - _naked_ \- mate moved to spoon her from the side and groped her breast in his hand. “If I keep you knotted and in bed, your body will have to take my seed, no, little one?”

  
  
She shivered at the sound of his voice; rough and gravelly, and unlike any other sound in the world, to her. “I - _ah_ -“ she parted her legs, unrepentantly eager for his thick fingers. They were long and thicker than her own; able to curl _just _right inside of her. “My research would agree-“

  
  
“With me? Yes.” He kissed her earlobe, before catching it between his teeth. He was shameless about having her; the same way he was shameless about looking through her things. “Really, you shouldn’t leave your notes out for anyone to see.” He chuckled, before suckling on her earlobe, making her keen. “Unless you wanted me to see your calculations about how many times I should knot you, sweetheart?”

  
  
She groaned as his fingers opened her slit, and he probed his fingertips inside of her. She was wet and aroused by his teasing; and she licked her lips, as she felt his erection press against her bottom. “Maybe I did,” she murmured, wriggling against him. “Maybe I wanted to give you some ideas,_ Alpha_.”

He growled and abandoned her ear lobe, instead peppering her neck with open mouth kisses and harsh nips. He adored it when she wanted him, and hardened at the thought of having her on all fours, and helpless beneath him. He rolled his hips against hers, his velvety shaft caressing her cunt. "What do you say, Hermione?"

His hand gripped her hip, as the other wiggled its fingers inside of her. She closed her eyes; her cheeks deepening in color. “Please,” she said, wanting nothing more than for him to fill her with his cock, and pup her. “Take me Fenrir, knot me.” They both whimpered as he pushed his cock inside of her, beside his greedy fingers. He knew that she could take him; as aroused as she was because of his pheromones and reached for the salve beside their bed.

  
  
They both knew he would knot her, over and over again. 

  
  
He began to thrust inside of her, loving the sounds as she began to pant; her cunt wet and welcoming him. She was perfect for him, and perfect for their pack, as he'd observed her with the kitlings, and as she began to study more and more how to heal the others. He gave her a sloppy lick across her collarbone; tasting the sweat dripping down her skin, as he started to take her in earnest.  
  
  
“Please, please-“

  
He kissed her nose and chuckled. "Please," he imitated; his breath warm against her skin, and soon they were both warm; impossibly, and wonderfully warm as they became one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connect with me: https://januarywren.tumblr.com/ 🌹
> 
> and ask for me my discord! 🌹
> 
> Beta'd by NCUH! 🤠


End file.
